


Lost Love, Found Soulmate

by ViodoraYASSS



Series: Violet and Isadora, sitting in a tree [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViodoraYASSS/pseuds/ViodoraYASSS
Summary: In which Isadora gets detention.





	Lost Love, Found Soulmate

It wasn’t a surprise that the Baudelaires and Quagmires were good students, who were well behaved and got straight A’s. However, when Isadora landed herself in detention for yelling at Carmelita then having the bratty cakesniffer tell Vice Principal Nero about it to punish her, it was quite the surprise. 

“What do you mean you landed yourself in detention?!” Violet’s voice rang out all throughout campus. 

“Violet, I asked you not to yell-” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” the poet only gave her girlfriend a small smile, letting her know that she was forgiven. 

“But I do want to know,” she started. “What you did.” 

“Of course, let me explain then justify myself.”

*FLASHBACK* 

Carmelita was teasing Isadora again for being gay, for only the millionth time. And since she couldn’t hold back anymore, she snapped at the prissy girl, making her gasp and go tip-tapping to Vice Principal Nero’s office to cry to him about the situation, also known as the part where she lies about everything to get her put in trouble; which sadly works out in the cakesniffer’s favor. 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

“Just so you know, I’m not mad at you; rather Carmelita.” Violet said softly, face slowly getting more serious looking with each word. “So don’t think I’m about to yell at you, okay?”

Isadora nodded in confusion, only realising what was gonna happen when it was too late. 

“Who does she think she is, getting other people in trouble for all the problems that  _ she  _ causes! And getting people in serious trouble for it afterword is just even- augh!” Violet threw her hands up in exasperation when her little rant was over. Isadora started to giggle in response. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Violet pouted, causing the poet to start laughing louder. 

“It’s just- you’re so cute when you get angry.” Isadora barely got out before breaking off into hysterics, her words causing the inventor to blush and pout more. 

“I just don’t like it when someone gets my Isadora in detention.” now it was Isadora’s turn to blush as Violet mumbled out her words. 

*LATER IN DETENTION*

Isadora sat alone in Mrs.Bass’ classroom after regular classes to serve her detention, wanting to spend her time with her girlfriend rather than the criminal teacher. 

“I need to go grab some things to measure for class tomorrow, so sit still and don’t move until I come back.” Mrs.Bass exclaimed after a while. Isadora nodded. “Good, I will be back later.”

With that, the teacher made her way out the door and into the hallways of Prufrock Preparatory School. Isadora sighed, still missing Violet despite seeing her earlier during their last class of the day, which wasn’t even an hour ago. 

After a couple of minutes in silence, there was a funny smell that drifted through the air; something that Isadora had unfortunately smelt before in her life. Fire; smoke, rather, but same thing means danger. 

She knew the smell instantly and hurried to open the door, only to find it locked from the outside. ‘Odd, and extremely unlucky’ thought the young poet, but yet another, and a much more rational, thought appeared; how do I escape?

Meanwhile, in the Orphan’s Shack, Violet could sense danger, simply by smelling smoke nearby. 

“I have to go.” she told her younger brother and sister as she rushed out the door to Mrs.Bass’ classroom to go and check on her girlfriend to make sure she wasn’t hurt. However, when she got there, the key to the room locked the door from the outside, and on the inside she could hear the faint sound of someone coughing. With that information, she hurried to unlock the door. 

There stood her girlfriend, coughing from the smoke that had invaded the room. After a while, she managed to stop choking and was able to cuddle with Violet in the Orphan’s Shack while firefighters and volunteer firefighters worked side by side to stop the flames.  


End file.
